Ron vs Draco
by xsweetxheartx
Summary: It's Ron's sixth year at Hogwarts and things are starting to heat up between him and Malfoy. Making fun of his family was just the beginning.. now he's after his sister.. R&R please! DrGi, RoHe
1. Fire and Ice

Chapter One - September the First  
  
It was September the First and summer was still clinging on to stay before Fall's wind and coloured leaves sweeps it away. At nine o'clock that morning, Ronald Weasley awoke with a start.  
  
"Get up! Get up! Time for school! You're going to be late!" Mrs. Molly Weasley woke up Ron by opening his bright orange curtains and the sun flooded in.  
  
Ron moaned, "Five more minutes..."  
  
"Now Ron, everyone is already downstairs ready to eat, now hurry up, you can't leave them waiting!" His mother scolded.  
  
"Alright alright, I'm up..." Ron sighed, picking out clothes from his dresser.  
  
He fumbled down the rickety stairs of his home to find the just as tired Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Mr. Weasley staring back at him. Fred and George had their business to get to and Bill was back in Romania with the dragons.  
  
"Morning, Ron," they all said tonelessly.  
  
"Morning," he said, pulling up a chair next to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Alright, so I made scrambled eggs and bacon for everyone. Eat it right up since you children have a very big day ahead of you," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling over to the stove.  
  
After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley made everyone triple check their luggage.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything?" She would ask.  
  
"Yes! They're sure, now let's move!" Mr. Weasley assured his wife.  
  
At ten to eleven, everyone was seated in their own compartments. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with Seamus, Dean and Neville, filling up their compartment..  
  
"Only two more years at Hogwarts," Harry said.  
  
"I know.. it's so hard to believe.. it just went by so fast," Hermione said with a look of sadness on her face.  
  
"Yeah.. I thought I'd never think I was actually going to miss it," Neville said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
About two compartments in front of them, they heard a slimy voice.  
  
"Move over, you stupid 2nd years, this compartment's ours," It could only belong to one person - Draco Malfoy.  
  
"On second thought.." Ron said, making them all smile.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Stupid 2nd years," Draco Malfoy muttered after throwing their luggage out after them and taking a seat by the window.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement.  
  
"Man, a whole other year to terrorize the firsties," Draco smirked,"Life is good."  
  
He started brandishing his wand as suddenly he saw Ginny Weasley peek into his compartment.  
  
Ginny moaned sadly.  
  
"What are you doing Weasley? Shouldn't be off somewhere else, kissing Harry's feet and praising wherever he walks?" Draco said nastily, looking Ginny up and down.  
  
_Wow, she's kind of hot.. _Draco thought,_ wait, what am I thinking? She's a weasel. _He suddenly came back to reality.  
  
"Everywhere else is full," she said, glaring at him.  
  
"Hmm.. I thought maybe your Harry Potter fan club would've saved you a seat... I guess not."  
  
Ginny ignored this last remark and sat as far away as possible from Draco and his cronies.  
  
"So tell me, Ginny, why so fired up and angry all the time?" Draco asked her, suddenly having the urge to touch her wavy, flaming hair.  
  
"I only am to the ones I hate," she replied, looking into his grey-blue eyes.  
  
_I never realized his eyes were so-_ she stopped at that thought. This was her brother's worst enemy.  
  
Draco couldn't think of anything witty or smug to say to that, so he just turned away from her and started planning on how to frighten the first years without getting caught with Crabbe and Goyle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together as the Sorting Ceremony went underway.  
  
"Claveau, Laura... GRYFFINDOR! ... Fantetti, Adriana... RAVENCLAW! Kobierski, Danielle... HUFFLEPUFF! Lang, Katherine... RAVENCLAW! Malfoy, Thomas-SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Shock and awe were the expressions on the trio's faces, as well as Neville's, Dean's, Seamus' and Ginny's.   
  
"Not another Malfoy.." Ron gasped. His stomach dropped down to his shoes.  
  
"Maybe they're not related.." Harry reassured his fearful friend.  
  
"How many Malfoy's could there be?" Hermione questionned.  
  
"Robinson, Krista.. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Their faces turned immediatly from grave to grins as they all clapped and cheered for they had most of the first years, as always.


	2. Bloody Hell

Harry, Ron and Hermione began to walk to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, as they wondered who the new teacher was.  
  
"I wonder if no one actually applied for it," Ron said.  
  
"Well, if no one did, that would mean that Snape finally got the job," Hermione said disgustedly.  
  
"Great. My best class would turn into my worst class," Harry said, his heart sinking.  
  
They entered the classroom, but the teacher wasn't there yet. So the three of them sat in the middle.  
  
"Hmm... where should we sit, Goyle? Crabbe?" Draco Malfoy said to his huge "friends".  
  
"Dunno... we could sit behind Harry and them to annoy them," Crabbe said. Goyle just stared stupidly at Draco with his mouth open.  
  
"Alright, good thinking," Draco said to Crabbe, "I'm proud of you Crabbe, you actually thought of something."  
  
"Thanks... so what class is this?" Crabbe scratched his head.  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes and sat right behind Harry.  
  
"Alright class, settle down," A red and blonde haired witch entered the room, hair flowing at knee length, "I am Professor Tonks, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
She turned around to show piercing blue eyes, a stout nose and some freckles.  
  
"Tonks! Yay!" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. They both had smiles on their faces.  
  
"This year at Hogwarts, you're going to learn how to defend yourself against alot more challenging things. I believe you once had Remus Lupin as your teacher?" she said, looking around the class as everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, good. Now, I'll call out the class rooster," Professor Tonks announced, getting a little uneasy at the enthusiasm.  
  
She went down the list, stopping at Granger.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! You're in this class!" Tonks smiled, "Oh, and Harry and Ron!"  
  
They all smiled at her, as she continued down the list. When she got to Malfoy, she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, that was definitely an improvement," Harry said, taking a bite of his sandwich at lunch.  
  
"Yeah, really! I can't believe Tonks is the new teacher!" Hermione said.  
  
Just then Ginny rushed into the Great Hall, pink faced.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Ron said through a mouthful of chicken.  
  
"Why are you pink in the face?" Hermione said, a smile forming.  
  
"Er-no reason," Ginny said, said clumsily sitting next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione gasped, "You like someone!" Ginny's face went scarlet. "Who?"  
  
"Um... I can't say," Ginny said, looking over at the Slytherin table.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table at dinner, not touching his food.  
  
"What are you staring at?" his friend Derek asked.  
  
"Huh?" Draco replied, watching Ginny laugh with her friends and flip her hair.  
  
Derek followed his gaze and said, "Why are you staring at Weasley?"  
  
"I'm not," Draco said, picking up his fork and eating his mashed potatoes, "Don't be stupid."  
  
After dinner, however, Draco spotted Ginny in the crowd and grabbed her arm. She spun around to face him.  
  
"Meet me at the Quidditch pitch in 20 minutes," Draco said, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Um... ok," Ginny said, losing herself in his silvery mysterious ones. She blinked and came back to reality, "What for, Malfoy?"  
  
"Just do it, alright?" Draco said, tightening his grip. She winced in pain at that. He apologized, "Sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... oh, and bring your broom."  
  
She rushed off to her common room and Draco watched her go. He couldn't figure out why she was making him so nervous."Hey, Ginny, where are you off to?" Ron called after her as she rushed out of the Gryffindor Common Room with her broom.  
  
"Probably meeting the guy she likes," Hermione said, smirking.  
  
"Whoever it is, I'll kill him!" Ron threatened, his fists clenching.  
  
"No you won't, Ron. She's fifteen. She can take care of herself," Harry said.  
  
When Draco got down to the Quidditch Pitch, Ginny was already there, flying around.  
  
"Ginny! Come down here," Draco called.  
  
She flew gracefully to the ground.   
  
"Wait... what did you just call me?" Ginny said, a playful smile on her lips.  
  
Draco had the urge to kiss it right off.  
  
"Er-Weasley," Draco said, turning pink for the first time.  
  
"Oh my goodness! First you call me Ginny and then you get embarrassed!" Ginny laughed, "What's happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing's happened!" Draco snapped, not liking her taken aback expression, "Just get on your broom." Soon after they were flying around and having fun.  
  
Draco flew over to the Quidditch Stands and sat in the Slytherin section. Ginny stopped and followed him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him carefully, "Why did you stop?"  
  
"Just... taking... a rest," Draco said between pants.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Yeah, I'm a little out of breath, too."  
  
For a few minutes they sat there in the stands.  
  
"So why do people think you're so mean?" Ginny asked suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
Draco glared at her, "Because I am!"  
  
"I don't think so," Ginny said, smiling, "I think it's just an act. You're trying not to show your true self because you don't like opening up."  
  
Draco stared at her for a while. He couldn't believe that her, of all people, was the one that understood him.  
  
They both looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and Draco suddenly took his hands and held Ginny's face, searching for something in her eyes, and finally kissed her. To his surprise, she returned the kiss. After a few minutes, they stopped.  
  
"Um... maybe we should go," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Yeah, you're right... it's getting dark," Draco said, smirking. He couldn't believe what just happened.  
  
They walked back to the castle in silence. When they got to the top of the marble staircase, they stopped and turned to each other.  
  
"So, um... I'll see you later then, Draco," Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, see you," Draco said, then added, "Ginny, please don't tell anyone about us."  
  
"What? You don't want your reputation to be ruined?" Ginny said.  
  
"No... it's my dad. If someone saw us, they could tell him," Draco explained, "I don't want you to get hurt, Ginny."  
  
She stepped closer.  
  
"You mean it?" she whispered flirtatiously.  
  
Draco kissed her again, softer than before, "Of course."  
  
Ginny stumbled back to her common room in a daze, going over everything that happened.  
  
"Hey, Gin, where have you been?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um... just flying around the Quidditch Pitch," Ginny replied.  
  
She walked over and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second, Gin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Ginny said.  
  
"I saw you and Malfoy," Hermione spat out, getting to the point, "What the hell are you doing with him?"  
  
"Hermione, it's ok, he was just trying to teach my some Quidditch moves," Ginny lied.  
  
"With his TONGUE?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Woah, woah, who's tongue?" Ron said, looking between the both of them.  
  
Ginny gave her a look as if to say _please don't tell him_.  
  
"No one's... we were talking about... uh... school stuff," Hermione said.  
  
The next night, Draco Malfoy met Ginny Weasley in the library.  
  
"Does anyone know about us?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Well... Hermione saw us yesterday," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"What?!" Draco practically yelled.  
  
"SHH!!" Madame Pince appeared around the corner.  
  
"Don't worry, it's all right... she promised me not to tell anyone," Ginny assured him.  
  
"Alright, well as long as Ron doesn't know," Draco said.  
  
Ginny laughed and started giving him playful kisses and Draco wrapped his hands around her waist, beginning to kiss her more passionately. Suddenly, they were disturbed.  
  
"Bloody hell." 


End file.
